


Silence

by stardropdream



Category: Blood-C
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a pretty color, wouldn’t you say, Saya-chan?” he asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ November 3, 2011.

  
  
The streak of blood slips into the crease of her smile, which already feels a bit broken. Mechanical. His is crisp and clean as his thumb hooks into her mouth, forcing it open as he leans in to kiss her.   
  
She responds at first, lightly, her breath hitched—almost desperate—but soon she closes off and when he pulls away, her eyes are wide, bleeding into a stark red color.   
  
Fumito smiles.   
  
“It’s a pretty color, wouldn’t you say, Saya-chan?” he asks.   
  
She doesn’t answer, just looking at him. Her lips part and he smiles wider, thumb stroking at her bottom lip as his other hand starts to undo the buttons of her uniform. She lets him, not a single word of protest.   
  
He continues his work, the blood spreading across her body. Over her cheeks, falling from her chin in methodical drips, sliding over the slope of her breasts and down the flat of her stomach. He peels away her clothing, leaving her exposed.   
  
Her eyes are still red, and she’s staring at him—on the edge of comprehension, but looking nothing more than a doll for a moment.   
  
“I wonder how long this will all last?” he asks, cheerful.   
  
She doesn’t respond. He smears blood over her thighs, pushes her down into the pool of blood around them. She blinks up at him, hair fanning out in the pools of Elder Bairn blood. He pulls off the rest of her clothes.   
  
She doesn’t move, but he doesn’t seem to particularly mind, pushing her hands up over her head and leaning down to kiss her again, tongue sweeping into her mouth. She doesn’t arch up to meet him, but after a moment she responds to the kiss, moving shyly to match his pace.   
  
When he pulls away again his smile is more sly, and he slides a hand over her thigh, hitching it up as he settles down between her legs.   
  
“I wonder who’s really going to win this little contest of ours, Saya-chan?”   
  
Something flickers in Saya’s eyes. Her expression waves for one moment. She licks her lips before she speaks, and her tongue lingers on the blood Fumito smears there.   
  
“I’m Saya. The daughter of the priest of Ukishima Shrine, Tadayoshi Kisaragi. I go to Sanbara High School. I’m a second year. I’m—”  
  
“Of course, Saya-chan,” Fumito says, pleasantly, his finger sliding down her nose, over the bump of her lips, and curling down her throat. He leaves the path of blood in his fingers’ wake.   
  
She looks as if she’ll continue speaking, eyes dim and uncomprehending.   
  
He leans in to kiss her again.  
  
“I’ll be the winner though,” he whispers against her lips. She gasps as he hooks his fingers into her, tethers her down.   
  
His movements are smooth and simple, and the blood ripples around them as he moves.   
  
When he’s done, he pulls away, picking up a cloth, and wiping the blood from her face.   
  
He smiles, pleasant. “Would you like some coffee?”


End file.
